Light emitting devices including semiconductor components such as LEDs (light emitting diodes) as a light emitting component have been used widely. Such a light emitting device includes therein a plurality of light emitting component boards each including the light emitting components. Such a light emitting device has been researched to be applied to a power source for a liquid crystal backlight because such a light emitting device is excellent in initial driving properties and stands against vibration or repetition of ON/OFF lighting operations.
FIG. 5 illustrates one example of a circuit configuration of a conventional light emitting component board 300. According to the conventional light emitting component board 300, a power source terminal D that supplies a drive voltage to the light emitting components 304 and a GND terminal are connected to one connector 302. Thus, the power source terminal D and the GND terminal G that have great potential difference are arranged close to each other. Therefore, if the power source terminal D and the GND terminal G short out due to tracking, market troubles such as fire may be caused, and a detection circuit that detects occurrence of short out may be provided for safety design (refer to Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-16459